1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrophotographic apparatus for producing one or more copied images of an original on one or more sheets of recording paper, by repeating development and transferring of an electrostatic latent image of the original once formed on a photosensitive member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various electrophotographic apparatus for producing copies of an original are known, and an example of such apparatus generally uses a photosensitive member whose width is narrower than that of a recording paper, and an electrostatic latent image once formed on the photosensitive member is repeatedly developed and transferred onto one or more sheets of the recording paper. The electrophotographic apparatus using the aforesaid photosensitive member has shortcoming in that, as the member of the transferrings increases, undesired stains are formed on the edge portions of the recording paper.